


That Summer Six Years Ago

by reveil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveil/pseuds/reveil
Summary: When you find a postcard in Dipper’s room, you ask him again about Gravity Falls.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	That Summer Six Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic to celebrate Dipper and Mabel’s birthday. I ended up rewatching a few episodes while finishing this!

At eighteen, Dipper had been through more than you had in your entire life.

How did you know? You didn’t, not really. He didn’t tell you much about that time, just that he and Mabel had seen plenty of strange, supernatural things one summer in a town called Gravity Falls.

That was all you knew, really: that Gravity Falls, Oregon was where all of this had taken place.

You were lucky enough to have spotted an aged postcard with the town’s name on the front and, on the back, a short handwritten message from Dipper and Mabel’s Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford.

_Miss ya at the shack! You were cheap labor! – Grunkle Stan_

_Don’t listen to him! We miss having you around! – Grunkle Ford_

You smiled when you read it, wondering what Dipper and Mabel’s great uncles were like in person, but then again, maybe you didn’t have to. From the stories you had heard of them, they were much like Dipper and Mabel themselves: twins who were completely different from each other yet shared an unbreakable bond.

But when you flipped the postcard back around, your smile fell. Dipper and Mabel had made so many memories in Gravity Falls. Fishing and running the Mystery Shack with Grunkle Stan. Rivalries with Pacifica and Robbie. Mabel’s ever-changing crushes. Even Dipper’s own crush on Wendy, who he had only told you about when you accidentally found his—formerly Wendy’s—lumberjack hat.

Sometimes, you wondered what twelve-year-old Dipper had been like. According to Mabel, he was awkward, sweaty, and exactly a millimeter shorter than she was—things that didn’t apply to eighteen-year-old Dipper now, but that was inevitable; six years was a lot of time to change.

You glanced at Dipper from where you sat on his bed. Deep in concentration, he was typing away on his keyboard, one large monitor in front of him and two more to his left and right. His head went back and forth between them as he worked on his latest project, something that wasn’t even for school.

Suddenly, Dipper said, “ _Aha!_ It’s done!” He swiveled in his chair, but whatever he wanted to say next was lost when he noticed the postcard in your hands. “That one came in just last week.”

“Dipper…” You looked from him to the postcard, to the name of the town you had never been. “What happened in Gravity Falls?”

Leaning back in his chair, Dipper was wide-eyed and blinking. “Too many things. If you knew, you’d think we’re crazy—me and Mabel. Maybe even our Grunkles.”

“Tell me,” you said softly, setting the postcard down. “And besides, if you’re all crazy, then what does that say about me for dating you?”

Dipper laughed, visibly relaxing at your tone, and to your surprise, he started with “So you already know the beginning,” he joked. “When we were twelve, Mabel and I were sent by our parents to…”

As you listened to Dipper, you thought about Gravity Falls and that summer six years ago, hoping one day you would get to see it for yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was actually an old unfinished fic. I had wanted this to be more about Dipper struggling with what happened in Gravity Falls, but by the time I came back to this, I couldn’t really remember the show as much anymore. I hope it’s still okay!


End file.
